


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mitaka receives an unexpected guest in his quarters.





	Comfort

When Mitaka steps out of the ‘fresher, he quickly takes notice of the clothes that are definitely not his strewn across the floor. The tension in his back that had been somewhat soothed by the hot shower – perks of being planet-side instead of on the Finalizer – returns in full force as training kicks in and he prepares to deal with the intruder in his quarters.

 It does not take long for him to notice the figure curled up in his bed. Nor does it take long to recognize the broad shoulders and messy, dark hair peeking out from the blankets. The identity of the omega does nothing to put him as ease. Mitaka had not even known that Kylo had returned from whatever mission he had been called out on. He slowly approaches the bed, wary of startling and irritating the temperamental omega.

“Missed your scent,” Kylo mumbles, startling Mitaka as the alpha nears the bed.

The admission surprises Mitaka as Kylo had never showed any kind of openness before. Even during the omega’s recent heat, he had been fiercely defensive and dominant, never seeming to need Mitaka’s assistance. He sits on the edge of his bed, feeling as if he were an intruder in his own space. The omega glances over his shoulder, looking entirely too tired and worn out. Feeling concerned and oddly protective of the omega, Mitaka finds himself reaching up to brush a lock of long hair from Kylo’s face without thinking about how the omega might react.

Kylo nuzzles up into his hand, nearly causing Mitaka to draw his hand back at the unexpected reaction. But the omega turns and catches his wrist in one hand before he can react. “Lay down,” the omega demands, tugging at his arm. Mitaka uses his free hand to shove the covers down as he is pulled down next to the omega. Kylo rolls over to practically drape himself over Mitaka’s prone form and tuck his head under the alpha’s chin.

Mitaka hesitantly tangles one hand in Kylo’s dark locks and runs his other hand over the omega’s side, ending with it pressed against the side of the small bump where his child is growing. Kylo arches into the hand in his hair before pressing his face back into Mitaka’s bare chest and inhaling deeply. The omega lets out a contented sigh and appears to drift off into sleep, seemingly soothed by the alpha’s scent.

As he gently moves his hands through Kylo’s thick locks and over his warm belly, Mitaka attempts to relax and join the omega in sleep. He finds it somewhat difficult, as concern for the state that the omega is in rears up unbidden. They are not and undoubtedly never will be bonded – and the omega certainly does not need his protection – but it is hard for Mitaka to not be worried about both the omega and the child he carries. He tilts his head up to better catch the sweet smell of pregnant omega, murmuring an apology when Kylo grumbles softly and curls against him harder.

Despite himself, Mitaka is eventually able to relax under the weight of the larger omega’s upper body. His last thoughts are about whether the omega will still find his scent comforting in the morning, or whether Mitaka will find himself ducking away from yet another of his infamous tantrums. For his sake – and the sake of his unborn child – Mitaka hopes it is the former.


End file.
